reptilepediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Thesaurus Rex
Welcome Hi, welcome to Reptiles Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the User:Thesaurus Rex page. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Komodo cobra (Talk) 06:07, July 18, 2011 War of the Wikis OK, so it isn't really a war, but here's how I see it. The older Reptiles wiki has better formatting, well-kept articles, great CSS and a nice manual of style; however this wiki has far more articles. My master plan was to basically move all of the content from our Reptiles wiki to this Reptiles wiki, and then, hopefully, we could all just work together as a team on ONE wiki. There's nothing wrong with the our Reptiles wiki, it's just that moving 40-something articles and three users would be easier than moving 100+ articles and at least five users. We should probably create a blog post about this so we can all discuss, how about that? MontagnaMagica|Talk 06:26, July 18, 2011 (UTC) The other reptiles wiki is pretty much dead now. You can barely help it become active again. I'm sorry, I can NOT take your request. The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 12:01, July 18, 2011 (UTC) If I were you, I would be happy that we're trying to help you. If you really don't want to allow this, then you are basically turning down four stellar editors and at least thirty good articles. It's not like we'll replace anything on this wiki. MontagnaMagica|Talk 19:36, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Look, I know both Reptiles Wikis have been kind of insulting each other, well, at least the users. The users from the old one are calling us insane. Well, I think this is insane. Making fun of people just because of a wiki. It is very silly, what has become of us. I may be the only one here who realizes this, but please, let's just make up and stop this silly madness, please! The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 19:33, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :Good gosh, you're pretty stuck up, aren't you? That or just dense. Look. We're not directly insulting you. More like complaining. 'Complaining' is a good way to put it. And making fun of people, wth? Really man. Just...look around. We're trying to be civil but all we get in return is immaturity. I really hope you realize you're technically responsible for this whole situation. Thesaurus Rex 00:35, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :Ha, what situation? Apparently, my part ended, MontagnaMagica's part ended, and hopefully more people's part have or will end. If you are still in it, wow. Seriously? The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 11:08, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :Not really, no. I just keep replying to you because I'm trying to be polite. But if you're interested in shutting up, I am too.Thesaurus Rex 03:24, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes, let's all shut up. I have other things to do, anyway. The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 11:34, July 25, 2011 (UTC)